Anticipation
by Alada Demon
Summary: Traducción. Post- TLH. Rachel no podía haber previsto este desastroso primer encuentro con los romanos y ni siquiera era culpa de Annabeth. Bueno, no al principio…
1. Chapter 1

_**Anticipation**_

**Diclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Percy Jackson no me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Rick Riordan. Esta historia tampoco es mía, es de propiedad de C.S Williams y yo solo pedí su autorización para traducirla.**

**Summary del autor: Post- TLH. ****Rachel no podía haber previsto este desastroso primer encuentro con los romanos y ni siquiera era culpa de Annabeth. Bueno, no al principio…**

* * *

Está bien, esto probablemente podría haber ido mejor, pensó Rachel, observando los campamentos romanos y griegos ante ella. Más de la mitad de los semidioses en cada lado estaba apuntando sus armas, listos para atacar en cualquier momento. Rachel no necesitaba el poder de las profecías para saber que esto no iba a terminar bien.

Admitámoslo, esto tampoco había comenzado bien. A Rachel le gustaba pensar en sí misma como una bonita chica liberal. Su artista interior no podía ponerse nerviosa la mayor parte del tiempo y, su oráculo interior sabía que no podía cambiar eso para nada. Así que cuando ella bajó del Argo II a las orillas del campamento romano, simplemente levantó las manos en señal de rendición ante las espadas enfrente de su cara.

Algunos de los otros griegos no se lo tomaron de manera tan relajada; por ejemplo, Travis y Connor se habían sonreído el uno al otro antes de agacharse simultáneamente, lo que obligó a unos atacantes romanos chocarse entre sí provocando unos crujidos repugnantes de sus cascos legionarios. Clarisse sacó su lanza eléctrica lista para acabar con un romano, solo para ser atacada por otro en la espalda, maldiciendo por lo bajo (literalmente maldiciendo; por supuesto, si Ares hubiera estado escuchando, los romanos habrían enfrentado unos destinos muy desagradables). Leo, incluso, se había negado a dejar su barco, murmurando acerca de como él no confía en los romanos lo suficiente como para dejarles que demostraran a Festus el respeto que él se merecía.

Pero entonces Lupa había llegado y Quirón había comenzado a explicar; la loba gigante había llamado a sus campistas (quienes habían obedecido sin poner lejos sus armas, permitiendo a los griegos la oportunidad de sacar los suyos a cambio). Ahora los dos campamentos buscaban pelea, pero al menos Lupa había mantenido las espadas lejos de la garganta de todos.

Bueno, casi todos.

"¡Detente!"-Ladró un niño pequeño de pelo oscuro enfrente de Rachel, era uno de los pocos que había comenzado realmente a envainar su espada. Él parecía sorprendido. Era evidente que no consideraba a Rachel una gran amenaza. No es que importara, ella pensó. No estaba protegida ni nada por el estilo; además, la espada se veía muy parecida al bronce celestial. Casi habría parecido divertido ver la expresión de la cara del niño cuando hubiera movido su espada hacia ella y solo la hubiera atravesado.

Lupa se trasladó para tomar la posición del niño, olfateando de la cabeza a los pies a Rachel: "Ella es una mortal", dijo con un disgusto evidente. "No permitimos mortales dentro de nuestras fronteras. Una regla que pensé que compartíamos", dijo la loba con desaprobación mirando a Quirón.

El centauro se limitó a inclinar la cabeza en asentimiento. "Con muy raras excepciones", dijo, "Tal como Rachel. Ella es nuestra oráculo".

"Mmm, Hola", dijo Rachel alegremente. "Es un placer conocerte".

Ella se encogió por dentro al darse cuenta de lo patética que sonaba. Por extraño que parezca, "Cómo preparar a los mortales adecuadamente para saludar al líder de un campamento rival", era uno de los pocos cursos que la Academia de Señoritas Clarion no ofrecía. Si Lupa no la mataba, Rachel estaba segura que lo agregaría a sus planes de estudio.

Lupa todavía la miraba con desagrado (aunque podría haber habido un poco de respeto allí en cuanto Quirón mencionó su posición de oráculo). "Su última oráculo era menos…extrovertida".

"Bueno, si, cuando te conviertes en una momia gracias a una maldición de Hades, tiendes a obtener el derecho de divertirte en tu próxima vida", murmuró Annabeth. Rachel casi había olvidado que estaba ahí. Annabeth no había dicho ni una palabra desde que bajaron del barco y Rachel no sabía si era alentador o preocupante que su amiga estuviera haciendo comentarios sarcásticos.

Lupa desvió su atención hacia la rubia, quién encontró con una mirada calculadora, "Una hija de Minerva, me parece"

"Annabeth Chase", dijo ella con brusquedad, como si las presentaciones no fueran importantes para ella. Sin embargo, cuando dijo su nombre, Rachel notó a un par de romanos murmurando entre sí y empezando a señalar. Annabeth no reaccionó, excepto para aclarar su garganta y añadir. "Hija de Atenea".

Esto provocó diversas reacciones en la multitud. Los griegos comenzaron a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza; mientras la mirada de los romanos se volvía cada vez más dura. ¿Alguien en este campamento sonreía?

La voz de Lupa sonó un poco divertida cuando ella contestó secamente: "Si, por lo que veo"

"Así que tú eres la famosa Annabeth", dijo una de las chicas romanas duramente, con su oscuro cabello marrón cepillando su armadura encima de su camiseta púrpura. ¿Tener el cabello suelto no era un riesgo durante una batalla?, Rachel se preguntó distraídamente, reconociendo que esto era un efecto de pasar todo su tiempo libro con chicos que sufren de TDAH. Sacudió su cabeza, volviendo su atención a la romana. "Yo estaba esperando a alguien un poco más… impresionante."

Los ojos de Annabeth brillaron, pero no dijo nada. Annabeth era demasiado orgullosa como para contestarle a la romana. Rachel dio una búsqueda desesperada con la mirada por todos los romanos, con la esperanza de ver a un cierto hijo de Poseidón saliendo a la defensiva de su novia, al igual que las últimas cincuenta veces; sin embargo, no había nadie.

"Espera", dijo Rachel de repente, reconociendo al fin el significado de las palabras. "¿Cómo sabes sobre Annabeth?

La romana la miró con arrogancia. "Perseo tuvo un sueño" El desdén en la voz de la chica estaba claro, pero eso no impidió que los griegos se rieran.

"Chicos, creo que estamos en el lugar equivocado. ¿Alguien conoce a un tal Perseo?" Travis preguntó en voz alta.

Connor sonrió. "Suena como alguien que podría beneficiarse de una buena dosis de polvo pica-pica en su…"

"Connor", Quirón le advirtió, pero a Rachel le dio la sensación de que estaba tratando de ocultar su propia diversión. Era comprensible. A Percy nunca le gustó que lo llamaran "Perseo".

"Tal vez sería mejor si todos nos llegáramos a conocernos un poco mejor", dijo Quirón. "Por ejemplo, yo…"

"No me importa su vida, centauro", dijo la chica romana bruscamente, sacudiendo su cabello hacia atrás para enfatizas su punto. Rachel detuvo una sonrisa al darse cuenta que ese gesto le recordaba demasiado a los de la cabaña de Afrodita. ¿Una hija de Venus? Eso ciertamente explicaría la forma en cómo fluía su cabello combinando con su traje de batalla.

A la falta de previsión de lo que dijo la chica romana, Quirón, inclinó la cabeza en señal de comprensión. Lupa y los demás campistas griegos se volvieron hacia la chica a reclamarle que muestre algo de respeto al líder del campamento Griego.

Todo calló en silencio; pero, cuando Annabeth empujó a la multitud armada de romanos para apuntar su daga a la chica; un grupo de romanos trató de interceptarla, pero ella se hizo cargo de ellos fácilmente; y los demás, estaban demasiado aturdidos como para hacer algo más que mirar.

"¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle a Quirón de ese manera!", gritó Annabeth. Rachel notó con satisfacción como la romana se encogía, aunque todavía mantenía el rostro desafiante ante la ira de Annabeth. "¡Él ha estado salvando semidioses desde antes que Roma fuera fundada, y él se merece algo mejor que su insolencia arrogante!"

Al final de su breve discurso, al menos había tres campistas romanos apuntando sus espadas a la espalda de Annabeth, esperando para atacar. Tal vez ella no debió haber utilizado "Roma" como una mala palabra, Rachel pensó con ironía.

Aun así, los dos campamentos necesitaban cooperar. Rachel hizo un gesto apresurado hacia Jason, que estaba de pie en la proa de la nave con Leo desde que habían aterrizado. Parecía aturdido al ver su campamento de nuevo, y Rachel se imaginó que sus recuerdos debían ser abrumadores. Pero ya era suficiente. Su simpatía solo se extendía hasta que su amiga no estuviera en peligro mortal.

Jason captó la indirecta. Finalmente bajó del barco provocando exclamaciones de casi todos los campistas romanos.

"Chicos, bajen las espadas", ordenó, pero nadie lo escuchó. Los romanos todavía lo miraban como si fuera un fantasma y, al parecer, no obedecían órdenes de fantasmas. Jason miró a Piper con nerviosismo, y ella rápidamente avanzó.

"Todo el mundo, bajen las armas. Aquí todos somos amigos".

Rachel podía sentir el efecto del _charmspeak_ sobre ella, teniendo un repentino deseo de abrazar al chico romano enfrente de ella. Lo ignoró, pero se dio cuenta que algunos de los otros chicos no estaban acostumbrados al don de Piper. Romanos y griegos por igual se abrazaron como amigos perdidos desde hace mucho tiempo.

A excepción de la hija de Venus y Annabeth, por supuesto. Porque eso habría sido demasiado fácil, pensó Rachel sarcásticamente. Ambas aún tenían armas apuntando hacía la otra. Ella era en definitiva una hija de Venus, y Annabeth estaba definitivamente marcada.

Piper dio a Jason un encogimiento de hombros, y él volvió a entrar en modo comando." Está bien, nosotros no hemos tenido una oportunidad para conocerlos, o para que ustedes nos conozcan. Naturalmente todo el mundo va a estar un poco nervioso. Así que la primera orden del día va a ser sentarse juntos y compartir un poco acerca de quiénes somos y por qué estamos aquí".

Todos los campistas romanos estaban pensando que era una perfecta solución razonable, a pesar de que los pelos se les erizaron cuando lo sugirió Quirón solo momentos antes. Aparentemente fantasma o no, Jason era muy respetado.

"¡Genial! Vayámonos a la Arena y sentémonos, y podemos decirles porque ustedes necesitan hacer equipo con nosotros", Jason hizo una seña hacia un edificio circular de piedra situado a su izquierda, y todo el mundo comenzó a moverse hacia ella.

"¡Espera!", reclamó la chica de Venus. Ella y Annabeth habían permanecido inmóviles, e incluso ahora sus miradas no vacilaban de la una a la otra "¡Sigues diciendo _nosotros_! ¿Acaso has olvidado de qué lado estás, Jason Grace?

Los murmullos se extendieron por los romanos, y Jason respondió acercándose a la chica y barriendo rápidamente sus pies debajo de ella. La chica cayó, y cuando ella lo hizo Jason cogió su espada y la sostuvo por encima de su pecho.

"Todos estamos en el mismo lado", dijo calmadamente. "Pero no te dejaré levantarte hasta que te comprometas a venir conmigo y por lo menos escuchar lo que tenemos que decir."

Rachel sonrió. Ella no había conocido a nadie que pudiera vencer a Jason en una pelea, si realmente se podría llamar así. Nadie, excepto Percy, tal vez, pero-

"¡Espera!", Rachel detuvo al grupo esta vez. "¿¡Dónde está Percy Jackson!?

El brazo de Annabeth se sacudió levemente, pero Rachel fingió no darse cuenta. Si Annabeth no pudo conseguir el coraje para preguntar, ella lo haría.

"Perseo ah estado en una misión los últimos días", respondió Lupa. Ella dudó brevemente antes de añadir: "Él debió haber regresado hace una semana".

Los campistas griegos se quedaron sin aliento, y por un momento Rachel tuvo miedo de que sacaran otra vez sus armas para exigir venganza. Pero de nuevo Jason intervino, aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención de todos hacia él.

"Esto suena como una de las muchas cosas que deberíamos estar discutiendo en este momento, en vez de estar aquí dispuestos a luchar. Vamos", miró a la chica debajo de él, que seguía mirando su espada." ¿Estás lista para escuchar?"

Con una última mirada desagradable hacia Annabeth, la muchacha asintió." Bien, pero no voy a sentarme junto a ella."

"Eso es genial", dijo Annabeth brevemente." Yo no voy estar allí." Envainó su arma y comenzó a alejarse.

Jason la tomó por la muñena, sus ojos grises brillando peligrosamente hacia él." Solo por ser el hermano de Thalia no significa que yo no te voy a acabar como a cualquier otro", le advirtió, sacudiendo su brazo fuera de su alcance.

"Te necesitamos", dijo Jason lo suficiente bajo como para que solo Rachel y unos pocos escucharan. "Me prometiste que estarías aquí para ayudarnos."

"Yo _prometí_", dijo Annabeth entre dientes, "estar aquí para ayudarte con Percy. No Percy, no yo."

"Annabeth…"

Ella lo interrumpió. "Mira, anda a tu pequeña reunión de guerra. Si me necesitas, estaré en el bosque", dijo ella indicando una parte del bosque a la distancia.

"Eso no sería prudente. Los bosques están llenos de todo tipo de criaturas mortales", advirtió Lupa.

"Yo puedo cuidarme sola", gruño Annabeth, desafiante a cualquiera que estuviera en desacuerdo. Rachel no podía imaginar a alguien desafiándola, incluso los romanos la miraban asustados por su repentina actitud feroz. "Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo algunas criaturas mortales que enfrentar".

Antes que alguien pudiera detenerla, Annabeth estaba corriendo hacia el bosque. Jason y Clarisse comenzaron a seguirla, pero Quirón los contuvo.

"Tal vez deberíamos permitirle a Annabeth un tiempo a solas", dijo. "Me temo que tenerla en nuestro consejo en este momento sería…contraproducente. Ahora, ¿vamos a visitar esa hermosa arena tuya", preguntó Quirón dirigiéndose a Lupa.

"Sin duda", dijo ella. Chasqueó su lengua dos veces. "Vengan, cachorros".

Hay que reconocer que ningún griego se río del sobrenombre para los campistas romanos. Todos se movieron juntos hacia la arena, pero Rachel se fue en dirección opuesta.

"Querida, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?", preguntó Quirón. Rachel se volvió con aire de culpabilidad.

"Solo quiero asegurarme de que Annabeth esté bien. Sabes tan bien como yo que ella no ah sido la persona más estable estos últimos días". Con aire ausente Rachel se preguntó el uso de la palara _estable _en torno a un centauro era ofensivo. Ella realmente debería pasar menos tiempo con estos semidioses.

Quirón suspiró: "Su preocupación es admirable, pero tengo que admitir que yo también comparto esa preocupación. No puedo permitir que una mortal y más que nada nuestra oráculo, se aventuré en el bosque sola".

"Exactamente. Si voy a morir, estoy segura que tendría algún tipo de presagio al respecto", dijo alegremente. Cuando Quirón entrecerró los ojos, ella optó por una vía diferente. "Mira, voy a estar bien. He estado tomando lecciones de defensa con los otros campistas, y yo no voy a ir a buscar problemas. Solo quiero seguirla y asegurarme de que este bien".

"Una vez más, admirable, pero…"

Rachel podía sentir que él estaba cediendo, lo que significaba que había estado más preocupado de lo que aparentaba: "Si me encuentro con algo que no puedo manejar voy a gritarle a Annabeth y a huir. He estado en los juegos de Captura la Bandera antes, Quirón. Solo voy a seguirla, eso es todo".

Ella le dio la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que pudo hacer, y después de un minuto, Quirón finalmente cedió.

"Muy bien", dijo con un profundo suspiro. "Pero si no vuelves dentro de una hora, voy a enviar a alguien a buscarte".

"¡Gracias!", Rachel se alzó de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Quirón se limitó a sacudir su cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

"¡Una hora!, gritó mientras ella corría hacia el bosque.

Aunque Annabeth tenía una ventaja significativa, Rachel la alcanzó fácilmente. Justo detrás del bosque, Annabeth estaba examinando los árboles cuidadosamente en frente de ella. Rachel se quedó atrás, cuidando de mantenerse fuera de su vista. Quizás Annabeth había tomado las advertencias de Lupa enserio.

Finalmente Annabeth asintió con la cabeza y echó a andar deliberadamente a través de la maleza. Ella debió haber estado molesta, porque no estaba tratando de limitar la cantidad de ruido que hacía mientras corría hacia adelante. Periódicamente Annabeth se detenía, entrecerraba los ojos hacia el suelo o miraba al cielo, para luego continuar corriendo en una dirección diferente. Rachel se quedó atrás, asegurándose que Annabeth no se percatara de ella. Ella decidió rápidamente que no tendría que haberse preocupado; sin embargo, Annabeth parecía completamente inconsciente de lo que la rodeaba.

Rachel se detuvo cuando Annabeth paró una vez más: "No tenías que haberte preocupado". Esa escuela estaba haciendo mucho más daño a ella de lo que pensaba.

Annabeth estaba llevando más tiempo de lo habitual en esta parada, y Rachel estaba a punto de anunciar su presencia y preguntarle si estaba bien cuando Annabeth comenzó a corre otra vez. Aturdida, a Rachel le tomó unos minutos antes de comenzar a seguirla, con miedo a que su amiga estuviera más desequilibrada de lo que pensaba. Encontrar a tu novio solo para saber que ha estado desaparecido por una semana tiende a afectar mucho tu salud mental.

Rachel nunca se había considerado así misma como _fuera de forma, _pero ya estaba jadeando al momento en que Annabeth finalmente se detuvo. Estaba frente a un claro cubierto de fresca hierba, y Rachel podía oír los sonidos del gorgoteo de un arroyo. Con la luz del sol que entraba por los árboles, podía ver porque Annabeth había escogió este lugar tan tranquilo para escapar del caos del campamento. Pero, ¿cómo había sabido sobre este lugar?

Annabeth dio un paso tentativo hacia el claro, y Rachel pudo oír su aliento enganchado. El silencio del bosque fue súbitamente roto por la última voz que ella esperaba oír.

"¡Listilla!".

El cerebro de Rachel corrió para procesar lo que ocurrió después: Annabeth estaba corriendo, incluso más rápido de lo que era a través de las palabras, hasta que chocó con un muy familiar chico de cabello negro. Los dos estaban llorando, y Rachel se sorprendió al notar que su rostro estaba mojado también. Al parecer sus ojos trabajan más rápido que su cerebro.

"¡Sesos de alga!", Annabeth se alejó un poco, con la furia deslizándose por su rostro. Percy no la dejo ir; sin embargo, él todavía la mantenía agarrada firmemente por sus brazos. "No puedo creerlo…pensé que tal vez…"

Su voz se desvaneció cuando un nuevo brote de lágrimas la golpeó, y Rachel casi se echó a reír al ver la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Percy. Es evidente que su tiempo con los romanos no había incluido lecciones de cómo lidiar con el llanto de las chicas.

La tomó en sus brazos y le murmuró algo que Rachel no alcanzó a oír. Esta vez Annabeth se río y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

"¡Ay!", Percy exclamó frotándose el brazo.

"Oh, cállate. Sé que eres invencible". Parecía que Annabeth tratara de fruncirle el ceño, pero ella no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

"Bueno, guárdatelo para ti misma. Yo no quiero ni pensar que me harían los romanos si supieran eso", dijo Percy secamente. "Y estoy bastante seguro que dijiste que estarías aquí hace como una semana".

Annabeth suspiró: "El Argo II se descompuso cerca de la península de Baja California. Aunque tú no tenías que esconderte en el bosque, ya sabes".

"Te estaba dando una semana más antes de darme por vencido y comenzar a buscar una cama de verdad", admitió Percy. "Pero tú no tienes idea de lo difícil que es sentarse en el campamento y pretender que no me importaría si no te volviese a ver otra vez".

"Que cursi, sesos de alga", dijo Annabeth extendiendo la mano para darle un puñetazo de nuevo. Su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro atenuado levemente. "Pero creo que tengo una idea".

Se miraron el uno al otro por todo un minuto como si tuvieran miedo de parpadear. Abruptamente Percy se adelantó y le cogió la mano, la llevó a sentarse en un tronco ubicado en medio del claro. Rachel quería mirar hacia otro lado y darles privacidad, pero no pudo. ¿Qué clase de idiotas reservan este tipo de cosas sobre sus mejores amigos?

Percy envolvió su brazo alrededor de Annabeth como ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, pero solo duró unos segundos antes de que ella se enderezara de nuevo.

"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta también", comentó Percy sarcásticamente, pero él estaba mirando con interés mientras Annabeth buscaba en sus bolsillos.

"Lo siento, pero le prometí a tu madre…", su voz se fue apagando mientras sacaba un paquete forrado de azul de su armadura. Rachel lo miró fijamente. ¿Desde cuándo las armaduras griegas venían con bolsillos de almacenamiento? Estaba claro que Annabeth había estado planeando durante un rato, y Rachel podía sentirse cada vez un poco más molesta.

Las cejas de Percy se juntaron en confusión: "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es de parte de tu mamá y de Paul", explicó Annabeth. "Yo…yo fui a verlos en cuanto recibí tu mensaje. Espero que estes de acuerdo con eso".

Percy se detuvo de abrir su regalo para tomar su mano. "Gracias. Quería hablar con ellos personalmente, pero Venus…Afrodita", se corrigió. "Solo estaba de acuerdo en llevar el mensaje hacia ti. Supongo que por fin hay algo positivo en protagonizar su retorcida novela", comentó con ironía.

"Estaba segura que había una trampa. Siempre las hay. ¡Ahora ábrelo! Eh esperado dos semanas solo para saber que hay ahí dentro".

Percy sonrió, rasgó el papel de regalo con excesiva alegría. La caja contenía en su interior una docena de galletas con chispas de chocolate azul brillantes. Percy sonrió aún más, metiéndose una rápidamente a la boca antes de ofrecer la caja a Annabeth.

Ella se negó. "Gracias, pero su madre me llenó tanto de galletas cuando la visité que no creo poder volver a mirarlas con los mismos ojos".

Percy dejó escapar un suspiro contenido antes de dejar la caja de galletas a un lado. "Gracias de nuevo, listilla. Así que, ¿cuál es tu plan ahora?", él la miró expectante.

Annabeth no lo miró. "Tú sabes que los romanos no te seguirán si piensan que estás demasiado involucrado con una chica griega. Ellos ya están mostrando signos de no confiar en Jason tanto como lo hicieron antes, porque simplemente está asociado con nosotros. Así que no creo que nada haya cambiado".

"Espera, ¿estás hablando enserio?", preguntó Percy poniéndose de pie, indignado. "De verdad vas a sentarte aquí y decirme que has tenido seis meses para inventar un plan que consiste en ir por ahí y fingir que no sabemos sobre nosotros".

"Mira, Percy, si hubiera otra manera…", Annabeth parecía que iba a llorar de nuevo, y la irá de Percy desapareció rápidamente.

Dio un suspiro de frustración. "Lo sé, lo sé. De cualquier manera es solo por un par de semanas. Pero no hay manera de que pueda fingir el tiempo suficiente hasta llegar a Grecia".

Annabeth tomó un respiro. "Bueno, de hecho, no creo que eso vaya a ser muy duro. Yo no voy a ir".

Percy la miró fijamente y Rachel se estremeció como si pudiera sentir su enojo físicamente. "Qué quieres decir con que no irás", exigió saber Percy.

" Quiere decir que yo no voy a ir", dijo Annabeth mirándolo a los ojos. " Quirón y yo lo discutimos. Yo no soy uno de los siete semidioses más poderosos. Yo voy a estar dirigiendo las tropas de refuerzo hacia Grecia después de quedarme aquí y trabajar en la formación de dos grupos".

Rachel frunció el ceño. Ella sabía sobre los refuerzos; Quirón había traído había traído muchos campistas para ser solo una misión para siete personas. Pero Quirón y ella habían hablado también sobre ello, después de tener una visión de Annabeth en el Partenón. Annabeth era la única que había estado en Grecia. ¡Se supone que ella iba a conducirlos hacia allí!

"Mira, si voy o no voy, eso es irrelevante", Annabeth continúo. "No puedes demostrarles que me recuerdas. Ya estaban mirándome como si fuera un lobo que te había arrastrado hacia sus fauces. Si ellos saben que todavía…"

"¿Te amo?", Percy dijo mirando los árboles por encima de su cabeza. Su rostro se había vuelto de un embarazoso color rosa, y Rachel luchó por reprimir una risa. Los chicos eran demasiado rudos como para admitir sus sentimientos.

Annabeth parecía compartir esa misma dificultad. " Mmm, sí, eso", su rostro estaba aún más rojo que el de Percy. Se aclaró la garganta. " De cualquier manera, hasta que esta misión sea completada, hay que asegurarnos de que todos trabajen juntos. Y si eso significa que me tengas que ignorar, yo ignoraré a todos los que usen una camiseta púrpura".

Percy se echó a reír. "¿Tan malo fue?"

"Tenía cuatro espadas dirigidas hacia mí", dijo Annabeth con una ceja levantada. "Dímelo tú".

Percy se volvió a reír, y Rachel se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado ese sonido. Y lo mucho que había extrañado a la sonriente y bromista Annabeth enfrente de ella. Rachel los observó por unos minutos más, tomando el sol con el resplandor de sus amigos reunidos. Ellos se establecieron en su rutina normal, hablar y sonreír, e insultarse.

Observándolos (porque "espiándolos" era una palabra muy fea), Rachel llegó a una conclusión. Sin importar las razones, ella no iba a dejar que simplemente barrieran esto debajo de la alfombra y pretendieran que no existe. Rachel Elizabeth Dare no había pasado un año de su escuela asesorando a una deprimida hija de Atenea para ver a sus amigos comportarse como unos completos idiotas. Si eso era todo, que iban a ser felices y nada más. Todo lo que ocasionarían seria una muy pública visión: "Si continúan negando su amor, todo estará perdido", aunque tal vez con un toque más dramático. Pero no podía ser más devastador que ellos dos fingiendo que no se conocían.

Además, el mundo estaba en peligro cada dos semanas. Tendría un montón de oportunidades para ser unos idiotas abnegados.

* * *

Ufff! Al fin terminé de traducir...el primer capítulo, falta el segundo y FIN!  
No sean tan crueles conmigo, esta es mi primera traducción. Mayormente traduzco cosas más pequeñas para unas amigas que tengo por aquí. Por eso me emocioné mucho cuando CS Williams me dio su permiso de traducir este two-shot. El fic original lo dejaré en mi perfil para aquellos que quieran leer el fic en inglés. Ya tengo el segundo capítulo traducido, pero lo publicaré dentro de una semana mas o menos.

PD: Alguien me puede decir que pasó con Mister Walker! O.O Llevo una semana esperando que actualice el Cetro Dorado Y.Y

2PD: Agradezco mucho a una de mis mejores amigas Dark- Rose por ayudarme con la traducción...Saes que te adoro :3

Agradecería mucho sus reviews para saber si les gusto o no la historia y si está bien traducida (más o menos XD )

Saludos

Alada Demon


	2. Chapter 2

**_Anticipation_**

**Diclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Percy Jackson no me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Rick Riordan. Esta historia tampoco es mía, es de propiedad de C. y yo solo pedí su autorización para traducirla.**

**Summary del autor: Post- TLH. ****Rachel no podía haber previsto este desastroso primer encuentro con los romanos y ni siquiera era culpa de Annabeth. Bueno, no al principio…**

* * *

_Los siete estarán sujetos a un viaje largo y lejano_

_Pero todos tengan cuidado, por los dos mentirosos_

_Hija de la sabiduría e hijo del mar_

_Lamentando un amor que no puede ser_

_Pero si la verdad ellos no revelan_

_A las puertas de la muerte los siete no llegarán_

Rachel inspeccionó su decimocuarto intento de profecía con los ojos entrecerrados. Esto era generalmente más difícil de lo que solía sonar. Las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte; ella era más una artista visual, y todo este tiempo que Rachel ha estado asumiendo al espíritu del oráculo, se estaba canalizando sus terribles habilidades de poesía con cada profecía. Pero sentarse y componer una de esas cosas estúpidas (ahora podía decirlo ya que Apolo había desaparecido junto a los demás dioses) la había desilusionado exitosamente. Tampoco podía contar con el Oráculo de Delfos por pura charrería.

Suspiró. Esta última versión era la mejor que podía hacer. La estructura de la rima no era fantástica, y las palabras no iban a impresionar a Robert Frost*, pero parecía lo suficiente convincente. ¿O debería ser más evidente? "La hija de Atenea y el hijo de Neptuno" ¿Podría alguien arreglárselas malinterpretar esto? Era malo que las profecías siempre fueran tan vagas. Ella seguía pensado que su intento número ocho había sido más general, solo dos líneas: "Ustedes perdedores están mintiendo con cada respiro / Percy todavía ama totalmente a Annabeth".

Pero el Oráculo nunca podía ir directo al grano. Así que Rachel había arrojado sus dos líneas y pasado otra hora en su mesa de dibujo. Y era una mesa de dibujo literalmente. Ella siempre se sentía mejor después de hacer unos garabatos, y por el viaje de ayer a los bosques, había pasado mucho tiempo con su sketchbook*.

Rachel había regresado de su excursión para encontrar a Quirón antes que mandara a los campistas en su búsqueda, que podría haber causado un ataque por parte de Lupa. Al parecer, ella no se tomó muy bien que mortal y griegos deambularan por su campamento. Rachel estaba completamente segura de que el hecho de que ella era mortal no tenía nada que ver con esto. Lupa probablemente solo había dejado ir por ahí porque la loba pensó que el bosque acabaría con la chica por ella.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando ella se excusó para volver al Argo II. Lupa insistió inmediatamente que uno de sus campistas escoltara a la Oráculo griega a la nave "por su seguridad". Rachel se encogió de hombros, a ella no le importaba de cualquier manera, siempre y cuando ella pudiera evitar las preguntas de Quirón sobre Annabeth. Estaba segura de que comenzaría a hablar, y no quería correr el riesgo de traicionar a Percy y Annabeth contando su secreto…Bueno, no hasta que ella considerase que era el momento, por lo menos.

Así que Rachel ignoró la penetrante mirada de Quirón y comenzó a caminar con un chico romano de mirada hosca, el mismo chico que la había enfrentado apenas bajó del barco ese mismo día. Al igual que los demás chicos romanos que había visto hasta el momento, no dio voluntariamente su nombre o cualquier información personal. En otras circunstancias, Rachel habría estado husmeando detalle por detalle sobre él, pero su cerebro todavía estaba tratando de procesar lo que había presenciado en el bosque.

"¿Se encuentra bien tu amiga?"

"¿Eh?"A Rachel le tomó un minuto procesar lo que el muchacho a su lado le había preguntado. Él seguí con la mirada al frente, sin siquiera mirarla.

"La rubia", dijo el chico deliberadamente, como si hablara con un niño. "¿Se encuentra bien?".

"Oh, sí. Ella está bien. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas…", Rachel terminó con una risita.

Cuando llegaron al barco, el chico finalmente la miró, estudiando su rostro. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Nada, nada", contestó Rachel con desdén. "Solo una broma privada. Umm, gracias por acompañarme de vuelta".

"De nada", dijo. Él no se movió.

Rachel vaciló en la rampa del barco. "¿Hay algo más que necesites?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "Tengo que asegurarme que entres al barco. Órdenes de Lupa".

Rachel levantó una ceja ante eso. "Eso me parece una tontería, ¿qué me detiene de irme luego de que te vayas?"

Una vez más, el muchacho se encogió de hombros. "Nada. Pero apuesto a que estaré de guardia aquí hasta que alguien venga a relevarme, por lo que no haría mucho".

Rachel se rió un poco. "'Me detendrás con esa espada de bronce celestial tuya?"

Por primera vez, el rostro del chico mostró un atisbo de emoción: ofensa. "Es oro imperial, no bronce celestial. Es el metal de más alto nivel".

Rachel miró más de cerca su arma. Era difícil de ver, ya que tenía que luchar mucho con la niebla para conseguir un buen vistazo, pero con toda seguridad, era claramente oro, no bronce. "Oh, lo siento. Mortal, ya sabes. Es duro para nosotros ver la diferencia".

"No pongas excusas", dijo bruscamente el muchacho. "Usted ve mejor a través de la niebla que los otros".

Rachel parpadeó. "Sabes, eso es cierto. Mi profesor de arte estaría tan decepcionado de mí. Claro, que él está decepcionado de mí de todos modos", dijo con una sonrisa. "Porque no debería ver una espada, en lo absoluto, ¿verdad?, solo debería llamarla una pieza interpretativa".

El chico no dijo nada, pero Rachel vio como la comisura de sus labios se elevaban ligeramente. Ella sonrió triunfante, pero cuando pasaron un par de minutos sin que ambos dijeran nada, se aclaró la garganta con torpeza.

"Bueno, supongo que debería irme. Diviértete quedándote aquí".

Rachel estaba en mitad de la rampa cuando oyó al chico gritar: "Uh, me alegro que tu amiga este bien, y todo eso. Y estoy seguro de que Perseo va a estar bien. Él…él parecía que ella le importaba mucho". Miró hacía atrás con sorpresa, pero el muchacho no la miró devuelta.

"Sí, ella se preocupa mucho por él también", Rachel iba a seguir su camino, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella. "Qué fue lo que él dijo exactamente de ella".

El muchacho frunció el ceño. "No mucho. Lupa no lo animaba a hablar de esas cosas. Una noche él se quedó dormido durante la cena, y de repente estaba gritando el nombre de una chica llamada Annabeth y que tenía que ir a salvarla", él se encogió de hombros. "Lupa le prohibió hablar de eso de nuevo y lo confinó a los cuarteles por una semana. Eso fue lo último que supimos de él".

"¿Y él simplemente obedeció?", preguntó Rachel con incredulidad. "¿No se escapó ilegalmente, no dijo cosas insolentes e inútiles que provocarán que lo mataran, pero de alguna manera obedeció?"

El chico la miró como si estuviera loca, pero no le perturbó su mirada. Su padre le había estado dando esas miradas desde los cinco años. "¿Por qué haría eso?, ¿cuál sería el punto?"

Rachel lo miró boquiabierta. "Bueno, no hay uno solamente", dijo finalmente sin poder haces nada. "Eso es lo que Percy hace. Tiene 16 años. Es impulsivo, no muy listo. Ya sabes, un típico chico".

El muchacho se puso rígido. "Tal vez tu sí seas _griega_", escupió como si la palabra le dejara un mal sabor en la boca. "Somos un poco más disciplinados aquí".

Rachel no supo cómo responder, pero el romano respondió antes que ella pudiera. "Tú sabes, Jason ya es como uno de ustedes. Si Perseo vuelve, ¿él se volverá todo suave y estúpido con nosotros también?"

Eso parecía muy poco justo. "Hey, espera un minuto".

"Probablemente deberías regresar a tu barco".

Y ese fue el final de la conversación. Él volteó la mirada hacia el frente y no la volvió a mirar. Rachel sabía cómo tomar una indirecta, y se fue de frente a su habitación dando un breve vistazo hacia atrás.

Ahora, menos de un día después, Rachel estaba trabajando en una poesía. Annabeth había regresado al barco en la última hora de la noche, y esta mañana Percy había paseado casualmente por el campamento, con una sonrisa triunfante dando a entender que había triunfado en lo que había sido enviado a recuperar. Annabeth no había salido de la nave en todo el día; sin embargo, Rachel sabía que lo había hecho intencionalmente. Así que la primera vez que Percy y Annabeth se verían sería en el almuerzo, dentro de una hora.

Esa fue la razón de que Rachel trabajara tan febrilmente. Ella pensó que el mejor momento para tener una "visión espontánea" sería cuando todo el mundo estuviera allí para presenciarlo. Y con la profecía un poco aceptable, lo iba a conseguir, Rachel se movió hacia su espejo para practicar estar rígida como una tabla y hacer que sus ojos brillaran. Ella solo tenía descripciones de sus amigos cuando estaba en trance de una profecía, ya que ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verse realmente por sí misma. Hacer que sus ojos brillen iba a ser lo más complicado. Tal vez si practicara con una especie de luz…

"¿Qué estás haciendo", exigió una voz desde la puerta.

Rachel se giró para ver a Annabeth apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. "¡Annabeth! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Quirón quiere que bajes ", explicó Annabeth entrando a la habitación. Rápidamente Rachel se movió para esconder la profecía detrás de ella, pero los reflejos de batalla de Annabeth eran mucho más rápidos. Ella cogió el papel con la versión final de la profecía. "¿Qué es esto?"

"¡Es privado!", insistió Rachel, tratando de agarrarlo por sí misma. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Annabeth sabía que era una profecía en cuanto lo vio.

"¿Desde cuándo escribes estas cosas?", preguntó Annabeth mientras seguía escaneando la página. Los garabateos desordenados de Rachel probablemente estaban dificultando la dislexia de Annabeth, pero no lo suficiente como para disuadir a la hija de Atenea. "Hija de la sabiduría e hijo del mar… ¡Hey!".

"No es lo que parece", dijo Rachel desesperadamente. "Es algo para…la escuela. Ya sabes, ¿un proyecto de verano? Me imaginé que siendo la Oráculo y todo eso, las profecías iban a ser sencilla, ¿sabes?"

Ella trató de reír, pero Annabeth había leído el final de la profecía y ahora la miraba. "No soy estúpida, Rachel. ¿Por qué estás escribiendo profecías sobre Percy y yo?"

Rachel aspiró una bocanada de aire. "Mira, tú no puedes seguir furiosa, ¿está bien? Solo quiero que seas feliz. Y Percy también. Y ustedes juntos son tan felices, y yo sabía que lo iban a estropear, y yo no dejaré que lo hagan, no cuando sé que puedo ayudarlos. Así que pensé que nadie podría discutir con una profecía, y…"

"¡Rachel!"

"Uh, está bien, lo siento", dijo Rachel tímidamente. "Um, te seguí ayer. En el bosque".

Annabet parecía completamente estupefacta, que casi hizo reír a Rachel. Annabeth nunca se había visto estupefacta. Desafortunadamente, su mirada también era un poco asesina, y su parte homicida fue en aumento a medida que entendía todo el significado de las palabras de Rachel.

"¿Así que ibas a decirle a todo el mundo sobre nosotros con una profecía?", siseó Annabeth.

"¡No!", dijo Rachel rápidamente. "¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo iba a forzarlos a ustedes dos a decirle a todos!".

Annaeth aplastó la profecía que aún tenía en su puño. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que habrías hecho? ¡Hubieras destruido toda esperanza de que los campamentos trabajaran juntos!"

Rachel se burló. "Oh, deja de hacer el ridículo. Te garantizó que nadie va a molestarse, y Percy estará en la Tierra de la Felicidad en lugar de Abatido Deprimente".

Los ojos de Annabeth brillaron. "¿No crees que eh pensado sobre todo eso?, preguntó ella con furia. "¿No crees que he hecho todo lo que eh podido pensar? ¡Los romanos ya no consideran a Jason uno de ellos! Si reconocen a Percy como uno de nosotros, los romanos no lo van a seguir, y entonces, ¿cómo vamos a conseguir su ayuda?"

Rachel abrió la boca para discutir eso, pero recordó lo que el chico romano le había dicho ayer. No era del todo alentador, tenía que admitirlo.

"¿Ves?, sabes que tengo razón", Annabeth suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello. "Si hacemos esto poco a poco, podremos estar bien. Solo…solo prométeme que no vas a utilizar ese plan estúpido sobre la profecía, ¿de acuerdo?"

Rachel vaciló. "Mira, sé lo difícil que ah sido para ti. Yo no quiero que sigas sufriendo por esto", ella miró a Annabeth a los ojos. "¿De verdad crees que esto sea lo mejor?"

Los ojos de Annabeth estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas, pero ella asintió con firmeza. "Sí".

"Está bien, entonces", dijo Rachel con decisión. Impulsivamente, envolvió en un abrazo a Annabeth, y después de un par de minutos, Annabeth se relajó y le devolvió el abrazo. "Lo siento. En verdad lo siento mucho".

Annabeth sorbió, pero no lloró. "Lo sé. Pero al menos sé que está vivo. Solo un poco más de tiempo y tal vez…"

Se calló y Rachel se tragó el nudo en su garganta. "¡Si, ni siquiera te preocupes por eso, eres mitad Diosa! ¿Cómo esto puede terminar mal?, Rachel hizo una mueca. "Uh, olvida que dije eso. Así que, la Villa, ¿eh?"

Annabeth se apartó y puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí, Quirón está esperando por nosotras. Así que vamos".

La caminata ligera hacia la villa donde se realizaban las comidas fue en silencio, pero Rachel no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo a Annabeth. A pesar de no haber llorado, su nariz estaba roja y tenía la cara llena de manchas. Rachel se sintió tentada de decirle que sacara su gorra de los Yankees y hacer la caminata de manera invisible, puesto que todos los romanos la mirarán de manera descarada, porque significaría una desventaja para los griegos a pesar de la charla de cooperación. Annabeth tendría que estar visible para hablar con Quirón, y su camuflaje quedaría al descubierto. Además, todo el mundo iba a ver su rostro en pocos minutos; así que, ¿qué más daba? Annabeth estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en no dejar que eso la afectara, incluso eso podría ayudar a su causa. A parte de los campistas de Ares, Annabeth era lo más cercano a los romanos que los campistas griegos conseguirían.

Al pasar por los cuarteles romanos, Rachel dio un paso hacia el otro lado para proteger a Annabeth como pudiera. En el cuartel había una gran multitud de personas, y Rachel tenía la sensación que solo podía significar una cosa: Percy.

Pero Annabeth no se detuvo, en vez de eso, ella alargó sus zancadas; por lo cual, Rachel tuvo dificultades para mantenerle el paso. Y en efecto, a medida que pasaban, Percy se encontraba en medio de ellas. Él estaba contando y presumiendo sobre alguna batalla que había tenido durante su última misión; pero, cuando Annabeth pasó, todo el mundo se volvió y comenzó a susurrar entre sí.

La cara de Annabeth se volvió ligeramente roja, pero la mirada de Percy fue la que hizo doler al corazón de Rachel. Tan pronto como había visto a Annabeth, su rostro frunció el seño mostrando preocupación, pudiendo abrirse paso por sobre la multitud. Se sorprendió, y, solo por un segundo, la mirada de sus ojos era lo más desgarrador que Rachel había visto jamás. Pero antes de que alguien lo viera. Percy estaba de vuelta de manera controlada y bromeando en voz alta para atraer toda laatención lejos de Annabeth. Era tan…_Percy_, que Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza.

El resto de la caminata se realizó sin complicaciones. Resultó que Quirón quería discutir las restricciones que Lupa estaba imponiendo sobre las actividades de los campistas griegos, especialmente las de Rachel, pero ella se limitó a asentir distraídamente mientras él y Annabeth hablaban. Jasón también había llegado a la villa, y con todo derecho, debería estar incluido en esa conversación también. Pero estaba claro que había sido excluido deliberadamente; y cuando él se sentó en una mesa solo para él, griegos y romanos por igual le lanzaban miradas furtivas, como tratando de decidir de qué lado estaba realmente.

Este viaje había convencido, incluso a los campistas griegos, en no confiar en Jason. Ella observó como los campistas de ambos lados comenzaban a llenar las mesas; pero, solo Piper y Leo llegaron a sentarse al lado de su amigo. Eso no pareció apaciguar a los griegos en lo absoluto, y solo parecía provocar en los romanos menos confianza. Sea cual sea el plan que Hera había planeado, era evidente que no estaba bien desarrollada.

Cuando Percy entró a la villa, y todo el mundo lo miró exactamente como miraban a Jason, Rachel no pudo soportarlo más.

"Esto es ridículo", estalló finalmente Rachel; sobresaltando a Quirón, Annabeth y a todos en la villa, que calleron completamente en un incómodo silencio. Pero Rachel se negó a parecer avergonzada y siguió hablando. "¡Todos ustedes actúan como si siempre hubieran sido enemigos! ¡Ustedes no son griegos y romanos! ¡Todos ustedes viven en los Estados Unidos y no separados por un océano! ¡Deberían ser amigos! "

Ahora todo el mundo la miraba; pero Rachel decidió hacer lo que mejor hacía. "¡Hey, Jackson!", llamó a Percy, que se encontraba de pie en el borde de la villa con su público fiel de romanos

Miró alrededor como si esperará ver a otro Jackson en alguna parte. "… ¿Si?", preguntó finalmente.

"¿Sabes quién soy?", preguntó ella.

" En verdad no", dijo moviendo la cabeza, pero Rachel no sabía si decía la verdad o estaba mintiendo. No sabía la diferencia entra lo uno o lo otro; por supuesto, ella solo estaba interesada en una respuesta.

"¿Sabes quién es ella?", preguntó Rachel señalando a Annabeth.

Él vaciló durante una fracción de segundo. "No, en verdad no me acuerdo de nada antes de llegar aquí".

"¿Tienes una novia en el campamento?"

Bueno, ahora estaba siendo un poco cruel pero se lo merecía por ser un idiota. El rostro de Percy ahora estaba rojo brillante, pero él respondió rápidamente. "¡No!"

Annabeth sonrío levemente ante su respuesta, pero ella agarró el brazo de la Oráculo cuando Rachel comenzó a caminar hacia adelante. "¡Lo prometiste!"

"No te preocupes, no hay profecías involucradas", prometió Rachel. Annabeth la soltó a regañadientes, y Rachel caminó a través de los campistas hasta estar frente a Percy. Él parecía preocupado, como si esperara que lo fuera a golpear. Pero en vez de eso ella hizo algo más inesperado.

Lo besó.

Esto no fue un besito tampoco. Rachel lo besó lo más apasionadamente que pudo guardando la esperanza al mismo tiempo de no estar violando alguna norma del Oráculo. Ella no tenía que preocuparse; ya que, se apartó después de medio segundo, en medio de los gritos de asombro tanto de griegos como romanos.

"¡Dioses, Rachel!, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?", exigió saber Percy .Luego, dándose cuenta de lo que hizo, él miró a Annabeth, quién sacudía la cabeza hacia él. "¡Annabeth, mira, lo juro por el río Estigio que yo no tenía idea de lo que iba hacer!"

Annabeth suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos. "Tenías que ser un sesos de algas", gimió ella.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?", preguntó Percy confundido y a punto de entrar en pánico. Rachel sonrió con aire de suficiencia, esperando a que comprendiera. De repente, se dio cuenta que todo el campamento lo miraba, sorprendidos, y su rostro se ensombreció al darse cuenta que su tapadera había sido arrojada oficialmente. "Esperen, puedo explicarlo…"

"Adelante, chico pez", gruño Clarisse. "Así que no recordabas a ninguno de nosotros, ¿eh? Más vale que nos des una _fantástica _explicación".

La mirada de Percy parpadeó de una persona a otra, hasta que finalmente murmuró. "Oh, olvídenlo", y en un rápido movimiento ya estaba en el otro lado de la villa besando a Annabeth apasionadamente. Rachel observó todo con una sonrisa que amenzaba con dividir su rostro. Annabeth parecía demasiado aturdida como para defenderse, y de repente, los dos se estaban comportando como esas películas románticas que jamás había visto por vergüenza.

Travis y Connor fueron los primeros en reaccionar. Sus repentinos gritos y silbidos no podían romper la concentración de Annabeth y Percy; y Rachel se estaba preocupando por la necesidad pronta de oxígeno. Al parecer, lo necesario para una relación sólida, era estar separados seis meses al otro lado del país. Si su pasatiempo de arte o de ser la Oráculo nunca se concretaba. Rachel realizaría oficialmente terapias de pareja.

Quirón se aclaró la garganta con fuerza; y luego, cuando esto no tuvo ningún efecto, separó a los dos adolescentes sonrojados. "¿Supongo qué esto significará que recuperó toda la memoria?", preguntó a Percy, pero antes de darle tiempo a responder (Rachel estaba segura que Percy no tendría el suficiente aire para responder de todos modos), se volvió rápidamente hacia Annabeth. "¿Y, a juzgar por su reacción, supongo qué estabas al tanto de todo esto?"

Percy y Annabeth empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

"Fue solo en marzo, cuando recibí el mensaje de Afrodita".

"Realmente no me acordaba de nada, pero luego me quedé dormido y vi como ella luchaba contra una Mantícora".

Quirón levantó la mano y al instante se callaron. "Tal vez deberíamos hablar de esto en otro lugar", dijo con un suspiro. "¿Lupa?"

La loba se limitó a asentir, pero Rachel pudo ver que estaba disgustada. Por primera vez, Rachel se preguntó si su muestra pública de afecto no habría sido la manera más inteligente. Pero cuando Quirón y Lupa conducían a sus mejores amigos a través de los campistas y entre el sol, Rachel vio como Percy agarraba la mano de Annabeth tan pronto como pudo. Esa era lo que debían hacer, no importa si alguien no estaba de acuerdo.

Rachel sonrío con autosuficiencia cuando los campistas de ambos bandos se acercaron a ella para pedir detalles. La vida era buena.

Bueno, por ahora, al menos. Quirón le había dado una mirada de desaprobación cuando cruzaba por la habitación y, no parecía la mirada de "los oráculos no pueden besar a los chicos". Pero ella no estaba preocupada. Ella estaba bajo la protección de Apolo y uno de sus haikus era lo que necesitaba para solucionar todo.

…Esperen, no había visto a Apolo en meses. Rachel maldijo en griego antiguo

* * *

*También traducido como cuaderno de dibujo, pero en mi país también se le conoce con el mismo nombre sin traducción.

*Poeta estadounidense considerado uno de los fundadores de la poesía moderna en su país.

**_Nota del autor: No estoy seguro si hice esto del todo bien, pero espero que haya hecho un buen trabajo! Sé que esto solo iba a ser un one-shot, pero este capítulo estaba dedicado a Mi Sabiduría para inspirarme en que Rachel tomaría el asunto en sus propias manos. Y después de eso…Las cosas simplemente fluyeron. Así que gracias! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_**

Ahora sí, voy a decirlo...

Enserio lo siento por demorarme más de un mes en colocar este último capítulo! ..Es que ahhh...todo se me complicó!...Llegó Navidad, Año nuevo! Tuve que esta de aquí para allá esas dos semanas! Y después me metí a ayudar a una vecina mía en un concurso de peinados y tenía que ir cada día a que practicara con mi cabello y al final del día terminaba con un dolor de cabeza horrible y ni siquiera entraba a internet! Y después mis adres me quitaron la computadora porque decían que estaba mucho tiempo frente al computador T.T ...Así que enserio lo siento...pero al fin terminé!..Fueron siete hojas! XD

Enserio se lo agradezco a C.S. Williams en dejarme traducir su historia! Se lo agradezco muchísimo.

Agradesco a todos los que comentaron o me colocaron como follow..y si!...Al fin actualizé Guest! XD

Hay un fic que estoy queriendo permiso para actualizar! Es un one-shot con un Percy estilo punk. Así que enserio agradecería si me comentaran si desean que lo traduzca para pedir permiso y publicarlo

Gracias y nos leemos

Alada Demon

PD: Me podrían decir si hay errores o algo en la traducción. Porque sufrí mucho para traducir la profecía y no pude lograr que rimara Y.Y


End file.
